fearless_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Support Archive
This is an archive of problems and what you can do to prevent/solve them This article is quite long, so check part two HERE This list is based off the Help and Support threads on the forums and more solutions will be added when there is a valid fix Problems on the forums I only have X bans Solution: Enter your steamID instead of your name in the Bans page, it only looks at the alias when you/s(he) got banned Donating with paysafe card Solution: Its not possible to donate with a paysafe card because FL is not a registered buisiness Imgur images Problem: Imgur images doesnt appear Solution: Use imgurs premade myBB link, do not add img/img after the fact. You can also use the myBB built image and video tool, instructions HERE Removing bans Solution: Unless the ban is invalid it will stay forever Blacklists doesnt go down Solution: Blacklists only go down when you are in game, so if you got blacklisted for 12 hours you have to play 12 in game hours to regain acess. Problems on the gameservers Car models are looking wierd Solution: Set "Model Quality" to "High" in the options Screen does not become blurry when tranquallized Solution: -Written by SoulRipper on the forums- Close Gmod - Go to Steam - > Library - > Right click Gmod - > Properties - > Set Launch Options - Put only this in here: -dxlevel 95 - Start Gmod and wait for the main menu to appear. - Close gmod again and remove the thing you've added in the launch options. - Now start Gmod again and it should work. Cant see water Solution: Subscribe to this addon: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=261062245 I can only write in clan radio Solution: U (gmods default team chat) got changed from standart to the radio channel you are in, use Y instead or rebind primary chat Missing logo in the F1 menu Solution: -Written by SoulRipper on the forums- http://fearlessrp.net/soul/vgui.7z Extract it with 7-zip and put the two files in your C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\GarrysMod\garrysmod\materials\vgui If vgui folder doesn't exist, create it. Stuck when entering the server Solution: Add the content packs manually, all the content packs can be found HERE Gmod crashing when joining Solution: Disabling all files to be downloaded when entering the server and install everything manually Disabling downloads can be done in Options > Multiplayer > "When a game servre tries to download custom content to your computer" > "Do not download any custom files" Lag There are two kinds of lag, client side and server side Client side client side lag is when you have low fps (frames per secound). To check this, hold C to open the context menu, go to the top left of the screen, click the dropdown menu and click "Show FPS counter" If you have < (less than) 30 fps you have client side lag, try to turn down graphics such as shadows and distance of view. If that does not help try closing other applications in the background. As a last resort restarting your computer should clear most of it. If it STILL lags then your computer is not powerful enough to handle the gamemode. Server side Server side lag is when your computer struggles to reach the server to retrieve the information. If you have around or more than 50-100 more than you normally have, its safe to say you are experiencing network lag. If you are downloading something else in the background, try pausing that, there will also be a bit high ping for those who lives outside Europe since the server is hosted in france. If everyone on the server it is beeing attacked by a DDoS (Distributed denial of service). The only thing to do is just wait it out.